Flatbeds are used for transporting cargo and can take several forms such as flatbed trucks, detachable flatbed trailers and flatbed rail cars. When these flatbeds can be maneuvered into a loading bay where the cargo can be loaded onto the flatbed or unloaded from the flatbed, infrastructure typically is available to provide fall protection for the workers who perform the loading and unloading functions. However, worker fall protection typically is not available when the flatbed is isolated from such infrastructure. Similarly, when the number of flatbeds needing to be loaded or unloaded exceeds the number of available loading bays at the facility, worker fall protection typically is not available for the excess flatbeds, leading to costly delays in the loading/unloading process. Additionally, maneuvering a flatbed into a particular bay where worker fall protection is available requires an available tractor to connect to the flatbed and a competent driver of the tractor in order to complete this maneuver. This process too results in costly delays in the loading/unloading process.